Dust collectors include systems that take in unfiltered air, filter it, and exhaust clean air. Dust collectors are used in an variety of environments, including factories, for example. These systems often have one or more filter elements that are periodically changed out. These systems also sometimes use pressurized gas to direct a pulse of gas (air) from the downstream side of the filter element to the upstream side. This helps to remove some of the dust and debris collected on the upstream side of the filter element, which allows the filter element to be used longer before the restriction becomes so high that it needs to be changed. Examples of such air filters assemblies are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,090,173; 4,218,227; 4,395,269; 5,980,598; 6,322,618; DE 3905113; and Patent Publication U.S. 2006/0112667A1, each of these patent documents being incorporated by reference herein. Improvements in filter elements and dust collectors and methods are desirable.